


Something Sweet

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: December Challenge [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex's POV, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, cake sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: After Angelica makes an ill-timed joke about Alex's weight, it's up to Eliza to make him forget about it.





	

There was lemon cake on the table.

It smelled delightful too. Raspberries sat on top of the white frosting, complementing the sprinkles of zest. Simply gorgeous. Even without cutting into it, Alex knew it was moist. Would melt on his tongue. Luscious and perfect in every way.

Except for one. The part where Alex was supposed to be on a diet. “You’re punishing me.”

Obviously his dearest wife was annoyed at him. Her whistling was a disguise for her evil plan of torturing him with sweets when he couldn’t have any himself. 

“If I were punishing you, I’d make an orange tart,” Eliza teased even as he wrinkled his nose.

That had been one baking adventure that Alex never wanted to repeat. Either the person sharing the recipe had a stronger stomach than they did, or Eliza had missed a step- but neither of them had been able to eat more than two bites without feeling nauseous. “Fine, you’re torturing me for your own pleasure.”

Eliza winked at him, crossing the kitchen to give him a quick kiss. “I’m doing something for my own pleasure, that’s for sure.”

Oh? That sounded promising. Especially because the kids were with their nanny, Maria tonight. 

“Do I get to be involved in this pleasure?” Not that Alex minded watching, it was always just a little bit more fun to be in on the action.

“Oh, you get to be the main course.” Fantastic. “Now, close your eyes and open your mouth.”

If it weren’t for the fact that Alex liked the direction that this was going, he might protest. Instead, he did as he was told, whining high in his throat when a bite of cake ended up on his tongue. Delicious- delicious cake.

Eliza chuckled at his moaned complaint. “Shush your fuss, I know my cooking isn’t that bad.”

No, for someone who didn’t cook that often, Eliza’s skill was undeniable. It was always a delight when she got in the mood. “Didn’t you hear your sister last week? I’m getting chubby. Losing my good looks.”

Specifically, Angelica had jokingly instructed her sister to ‘fix’ him before she came to visit again. Even offered to buy him a gym membership if that would help. Angelica was many things- intelligent, passionate, funny. Subtle? Not in her vocabulary. 

Eliza’s fingers wrapped around his wrists, tugging his hands until Alex’s fingers splayed across her belly. “Oh? And is there something wrong with being a bit chubby?”

“You-” Alex leaned in for a kiss- “Gave birth to three amazing children. Your body is the temple at which I worship.”

As often as he was allowed to, really. Two full-time jobs and three full-time children didn’t exactly leave them with a large amount of free time. What little they did have was often spent maintaining a social life. 

Alex was just grateful that the rest of his friends had finally hopped aboard the child train. Even John had stepped up and started keeping Frances on the weekends, doing his best to make up the past decade to Marty. Gil and his wife had a rambunctious son named Georges, and it was easy enough to get the five kids together at the park so that the adults could catch up.

Eliza’s hands on his hips pulled him from his thoughts. “So what if you don’t have the same boyish charm you did ten years ago? We aren’t twenty anymore, Alexander.”

No. No, they weren’t, and even though he’d somehow managed to get more sleep back in those days, he wouldn’t trade it for the world. “I just want my wife to be proud of how I look.”

“And I want my husband to look like a dad.” Eliza kissed his cheek.

Unfortunately, Alex never knew when to quit. “Lafayette’s a dad and he still has a six-pack.”

“Is Gil fucking you?” Alex pulled back at the question, confused. Sure, there was no denying that their friend was hot, but both Alex and Lafayette were pretty head over heels for their wives. When Alex didn’t respond, Eliza continued, “No? Is Angelica? Is there something going on there?”

Alex shook his head and Eliza hummed. “Then I guess it’s my opinion that matters. So can you put your ego aside and stop clit blocking me?”

That time, Alex allowed her to push him back up on the counter. Hopped up and opened his mouth obediently when she offered another bite of cake. “You know, I was planning on it just being a few bites, but I think you need a whole slice now.”

Of course, she would decide to ‘punish’ him with more sweets.

“Don’t you think-” Alex stopped to swallow the newest offering- “That it would be better shared.”

Eliza made a show of considering it. Popped a bite in her own mouth, only to let it go with an exaggerated pop.

“I think,” Eliza teased, scooping up another section with her fork. “That it would be better if you obeyed me without question. Do you want to argue? Or do you want to take a shower so that I can eat the cake off of you?”

Well- when she put it that way- of course he wanted to go take a shower.

Made sure to scrub himself extra clean and then stand under the spray for a while longer than usual. Skipped the lotion that Eliza liked him to rub into his skin, stepping out of the shower in nothing but a towel and a mission to find one of his hair ties.

Alex just finished putting it up when he stepped into the bedroom to find Eliza spreading out towels across the bed. A sight that shouldn’t have been arousing, but he couldn’t stop himself from whistling in appreciation. 

“Come on,” Eliza patted the bed as she said it. “I can’t have any of this yummy cake if you don’t lay down.”

Lay down. That was right. 

Eliza tutted when he went to climb on as he was, tugging on the towel around his hips until he allowed that to drop too. 

Tried not to feel too awkward being naked while Eliza sat on the corner of the bed, still dressed in a pair of black slacks and the blue blouse she’d worn to work. Except, the thing about allowing his wife to shovel lemon cake on his lower stomach was that there was no sexy way to go about it. 

Even if the results felt delightful. 

Once a healthy portion sat above his cock, she abandoned the fork entirely. Picked a piece up with her fingers, smearing crumbs and frosting across one nipple. Followed her fingers with a curious tongue.

Scraped the sensitive bud with her teeth, making sure to clean the area thoroughly before pulling back with a satisfied grin. “I do think I like this method. We should eat all our desserts like this.”

“It’d be messy.” Not that Alex could complain, not with the way Eliza flicked her tongue along his stomach.

“Oh, very messy.” Eliza nodded as if he’d said something sage. Smeared some of the cake across his middle, drawing patterns with her fingers. “Very sticky, too.”

“But-” What was left of the slice ended up wrapped around his cock- “That’s what towels are for.”

Fuck. By this point the frosting had warmed to her touch, sliding easily up and down his length. Just enough texture from the crumbs to make Alex bite his lip, trying not to giggle. It felt ridiculous. Like something they should have tried at twenty, not in their thirties. 

But being ridiculous also meant he was too busy with the novelty of Eliza eating cake off of him to feel self-conscious about the pouch of his stomach. Hard to judge his lack of abs when the only thing he could see looking down was sugar.

The hand that wasn’t holding the base of his cock slipped down so that Eliza could knead the area just behind his balls. Pressed into it rhythmically as she cleaned the majority of the cake off with her mouth, leaning down to suck him in as far as she could when he started to get close. 

When she flopped onto her back, Alex drug a finger through the residual mess, popping it into his mouth with a wiggle of his eyebrows. An action that earned him a laugh from Eliza. “I thought you didn’t want any cake? Should I have shared my treat after all?”

There was still a little bit of cake on him, but Alex shook his head, crawling backward on the bed so that he could slot himself between Eliza’s legs. “I think there’s another treat here that I’d rather try. If that’s alright with you?”

The question made Eliza laugh, but when Alex licked a trail down her thigh, she gasped. “I suppose I could share if you’re that eager.”

Maybe there was merit to being goofy in the bedroom after all.


End file.
